CMC Ship Classes
The CMC Navy consists of dozens of classes of ships, ranging from the smallest Corvettes and Gunboats to the colossal Planet Killer Class vessels. Corvettes are the smallest types of vessels considered part of the overarching navy. Fighters, Bombers, some Support Vessels and other single occupant or smaller than 4 person crew vessels are not considered Starships. These are the known classes and types. Which also contains all known KenX vessels. Support Vessels These vessels preform unique roles within the CMC and KenX Navies. * Angelica Class - These fast moving repair vessels are deployed in their hundreds by much larger ships to repair and mitigate damage. (Roughly 100 meters in length) * Voider Class - Essentially an over-sized shield generator with engines. These vessels are deployed to project a secondary shield barrier around sections of larger vessels. (300 meters in length) * KenX Barrier Class - Essentially a Voider Class with two point defense railguns (350 meters in length) Corvettes Corvettes have taken on a multitude of roles since the beginning of the war and serve as one of the defining backbones of the Navy. Rarely seen on their own and often owning their home to larger vessels. * Ranger Class - Most commonly used to transport troops (400 meters in length) * Broker Class - Used as supply vessels and transport vessels (450 meters in length) * Defender Class - Escort Vessels - Largest Corvette class vessel (600 meters in length) Gunboats Divided into a variety of specific roles each with a specific class type. Used primarily to bolster fleets and escort larger ships. They are a staple of private security firms across the Galaxy. These vessels do not exceed 150 meters in length. * CMC Type 47 Torpedo Boat - Most commonly used within fleets to provide fire support * Luder Class Gunboat - An older outdated vessel still used due to its versatility and reliability. * Yen Class Gunboat - Often used as escort vessels or in private security roles * Griffin Class Gunboat - Easily one of the fastest CMC ships in service. * KenX Industries Reaper Torpedo Boat - Rarely seen without its mothership * KenX Industries Chariot Gunboat - Often seen patrolling KenX stations or worlds Frigates Easily one of the most commonly seen classes in all of Human History. With millions spread across the galaxy. They serve as the backbone of nearly all Fleets and cargo vessels of most companies. * Chariot Class - Easily the most well rounded Frigate in the CMC navy. Able to fulfill almost any role required in the war. However it is their firepower and resilience that make them so valuable. (700 meters in length) * Kraken Class - Often mistaken for a destroyer due to its size and armament, it is in fact one of the newer Frigate Classes used in the war. (900 meters in length) * York Class - Valued for their armour and storage capability and used primarily for deployment of larger ground vehicles and infantry groups. Sub-classed as Planetary Frigates. (650 meters in length) * Striker Class - Utilized primarily for its speed and maneuverability. (600 meters in length) Heavy Frigates These vessels are larger and better suited to combat situations than their smaller cousins. * KenX Divider Class - Prized for their combat strength and speed and ability to deploy troops and vehicles to planets. They are often called "A Chariot on steroids". (750 meters in length) * Sparta Class - These vessels are only found within Planet Killers and are actually refitted Chariot Class Frigates. (700 meters in length) Destroyers Although designed for one purpose, the Destoryer Class holds many sizes of vessel. From Frigate size to vessels equal to Crusiers * Mars Class - Officially the Type 7 Mars Class, its heavy array of weaponry is famed across the galaxy. However it lacks the maneuverability of similarly sized Frigates. (650 meters in length) * Juno Class - A common escort vessel within the CMC due to its balance of firepower and maneuverability as well as its survivability in battle. (700 meters in length) * Ravager Class Heavy - Its size matches that of a Cruiser. Its overwhelming firepower for its size and significantly stronger armour allows it to take on multiple vessels at once while still remaining mobile enough to outrun most Frigates, Carriers and Cruisers. (12 km in length) * KenX Scalpel Class - Essentially engines mounted to an over-sized railgun, roughly the size of an Ardent Class Carrier. These ships are capable of destroying large portions of fleets before it enters its attackers weapons range. (1.1 km in length) Carrier Almost exclusively used for deployment of an entire army or transportation of supplies. Their ship to ship combat abilities are limited for a ship of its size. Often relying on smaller vessels to aid in combat. However their size and build often makes them a symbol of CMC supremacy. Often Carriers are utilized as starfighter carriers, capable of deploying hundreds of fighters and bombers to aid a fleet. * Ardent Supercarrier Class - Most often seen deploying hundreds of fighters and bombers within a fleet due to its 200 of hangars scattered across its hull. They stand out from other types of its class due to its thick armour and formidable firepower. (20 km in length) * Normandy Class - Due to its size and open spaces the Normandy Class has been adopted to house several Corvettes and Frigates within its underbelly. Its lack of any weaponry larger than point defense weaponry and only basic armour often require it to be escorted. (9 km in length) * Somber Class - For several hundred years it has served as a capital class vessel of hundreds of fleets. Praised for its ability to quickly enter a planets atmosphere and deploy the troops and vehicles stored within its massive hangars. Its lack of defensive weaponry and reliance on over-sized railgun emplacements make it a superb planetary bombardment platform. (3 km in length) Cruisers Primarily used as the main force of over one hundred of the largest CMC fleets. Its balance of firepower, armour and hangars makes them a prized ship. * Argent Class Super Cruiser - A rare sight in the CMC military due to its size and lack of ground support capabilities. However its firepower, armour and fighter/bomber deployment abilities make it a staple of the Sol Fortress. (30 km in length) * Caliber Class - The most common type of Cruiser used by the CMC and easily the most versatile large scale ship. (15 km in length) * KenX Athens Class - The primary force of the KenX fleets. Smaller than any CMC Cruiser but considerably faster. (12 km in length) Dreadnoughts One of the largest types of ships in use by humanity, and easily one of the most terrifying displays of power. These vessels are few and far between. Often only deployed to the most high priority areas. * Remora Class - The most recent design of Dreadnought vessel is only ever seen in close proximity to a Planet Killer Class ship. These vessels were designed to be stationed in pairs attached to a Planet Killer. Although not the largest, their immense firepower can match almost any other human vessel. This is due primarily to the four oversized wormhole drivers. Which are able to fire either a 10,000 ton impact round or a 1,000 ton nuclear bomb. Either of which can be fired to exit the wormhole outside of a ships shield or within the shield. However these weapons are limited in range. (25 km in length) * Defender Class - Unmatched by any vessel up to its size in armour and survivability. With armour thicker than a Planet Killer it is able to survive fights that no other vessel could.Although they lack any wormhole based weaponry due to their age. They are covered in Rail Cannons capable of reaching further and faster than any other human weaponry. Making them deadly weapons platforms. Although they do house a number of fighters they do lack any large vessels that can be deployed like many other CMC vessels. (30 km in length) * Warlord Class - Due to the fact it is designed to orbital bombard a planet, the Warlord Class was discontinued after only two hundred vessels were launched. This is because the CMC preferred not to permanently scar a planet if possible. (20 km length) Capital Classes No ships of this class existed until after the start of the war. These vessels are designed to act as forward operating bases for entire solar systems while also leading entire fleets into battle. * Avenger Class - Designed to lead missions to retake solar systems and planets from the Gods. Their armour, firepower and fighter/bomber deployment abilities is only hindered by their slow speed and maneuverability. (30 km in length) * KenX Arcadia Class - At least one vessel is found in every KenX fleet. Their ability to lead fleets and hold their own when outnumbered is unmatched in the KenX fleets. (25 km in length) * Vengeance Class - The latest vessel to be added to the CMC Navy and specifically designed to combat the God threat. Until the Planet Killer Class was introduced, these vessels served as leaders of countless fleets and originally planed to carry the Mech Squads. (30 km in length) Unique Classes These classes are limited to only one type of vessel. For example the Planet Killer Class * Planet Mother Class Colony Super Cruiser - A discontinued line of colony ships that have been refitted and remodeled into the Planet Killer Class. These vessels made the human empire what it is today. (80 km in length) * Planet Killer Class - Often referred to as a "Super Dreadnought", these vessels are the largest and possibly most powerful vessels ever created by humanity. Unmatched in size, firepower, fighter/bomber compliment, ground deployment capabilities, fleet deployment and support capabilities and wormhole reach. These vessels are the largest ship to be able to enter an atmosphere. (81 km in length) * KenX Battlebarge - Only two of this class are known to exist. Designed to be a merging of a Dreadnought and Capital Class vessel. Their immense firepower and planetary support capabilities is almost unmatched and is only hindered by their slow speed and maneuverability. (35 km in length) * Preserver Class - These colossal rectangular shaped repair vessels act more as moving space stations. Their ability to repair, rearm and refit dozens of vessels at once make them a prized possession in the larger CMC fleets. (50 km in length, 25 km in width 7 km depth, 8.7 Trillion km area) * NIA Penumbra Class - The Arcane is the only vessel of this type. Although built using Planet Mother designs and Planet Killer Refit designs, it differs vastly in its role. It stands as the NIA's mobile command center. With less than four people outside of the NIA knowing of its existence. It is most likely the most advanced vessel in human hands. (80 km in length) Trivia * Although its name suggests its sole ability to destroy a planet, the Planet Killer is not alone in its ability to entirely wipe out all life on a planet. Nearly all Dreadnoughts, Cruisers and some Destroyers are easily capable of decimating a planet. However the Planet Killer Class is the only class able to effectively wipe out an entire solar system. Both through its onboard ordnance and its Experimental LHC Particle Cannon . * Although considered normal, the size of most Naval Vessels are larger than anything humanity could dream of constructing in its past. A single CMC Frigate could effectively single-handedly beat 20th century USA military. * Before the war the CMC was criticized for its massive fleets and ever growing size of vessels. * The CMC utilizes "Mothership" tactics, which consists of of large vessels containing a multitude of smaller vessels. An example of this is the Planet Killer Class, which contains a vast variety of smaller Vessels, including Destroyers, Dreadnoughts and Frigates. * The design of most CMC Vessels is clearly influenced by both the Star Wars Empire and the Halo UNCS, however the KenX Vessels are influenced by Mass Effect Alliance and Star Trek. * Although Humanity suffers against God Ground forces, the CMC Navy often wins in space battles. However this only appears to happen when the ground forces of the God Forces have been defeated. As if the loss of the planetary battle makes the God forces lethargic. * Due to their immense size, many children and teenagers aboard Dreadnoughts, Planet Killer Vessels and Super Cruisers have never left the ships they were born on. These children are often referred to as "Space Babies". * It is unclear how CMC and KenX vessels generate gravity aboard their vessels. However the writers often refer to "Sci-Fi Magic". * Due to humanities attachment to their planets, it is often the case that if the ground battle is lost, they will not use the immense firepower of their vessels to wipe out the God forces on the planet. * CMC regulations prohibit the capture of any vessel. If the crew is unable to defend against boarding parties the ship is set to self destruct by overloading its engines, or by creating an unstable "Endless" wormhole. The latter of which has lead to the loss of hundreds of crews doomed to drift inside wormhole space until their supplies run out.